Heir to the seven pointed star
by DoctorPain91
Summary: In 261 AC Tywin Lannister led an army to Tarbeck Hall, where he then reportedly killed off all of the Tarbek line, but the three year old son of Rohanne, Lord Walderan's  daughter went missing some think that he was thrown in a well by Ser Amory Lorch while others think he was smuggled of to Essos. The later is closer to the truth than some may realize.


In 261 AC Tywin Lannister led an army to Tarbeck Hall, where he then reportedly killed off all of the Tarbek line, but the three year old son of Rohanne, Lord Walderan's daughter went missing some think that he was thrown in a well by Ser Amory Lorch while others think he was smuggled of to Essos. The later is closer to the truth than some may realize for the boy was rescued by a bastard who worked as stable boy Jason Hill. Jason himself was only 13 when he saved the boy and ran during the chaos, ordered to save him by any means by the boys mother he was given a sword and shield which bore the sigil of House Tarbeck. Young Jason had taken the child and escaped to the shore where he had a boat waiting to sail away with the child knowing full well that Tywin Lannister would not rest until the child was dead and the Tarbeck line ended. So they escaped to Essos more specifically to Pentos. Upon arriving in Pentos, Jason knew that one day the child might want to return to Westeros but to do that he must know how to fight so he searched for someone to train him and the child but was unable to until they were captured by the Dothraki and this is where our story truly begins.

Jason watched as the Khalasar passed before making a run for it hoping they wouldn't see him as they kept moving, however he was not that lucky as he heard a man yelling and a horse start to approach quickly, Jason laid the child down and pulled the sword he had been given, he held up the blade ready to strike as the first Dothraki approached him, when the Dothraki got close he ducked under the curved blade his opponent tried to take his head off with and managed to land a shallow cut on the side off his assailant.

Jason looked around to see he was suddenly surrounded, he picked up the child and held him in left arm while trying to hold the sword in his right. One of the men slid off the side of his horse and walked up to Jason. The man's hair was black and long and pulled into a braid with bells interwoven in it.

"Lay down sword or die child" he spoke in rough Westerosi. The man stared hard at Jason while the child in Jason's arms stuck his tongue out at the big copper skinned man. The man laughed upon seeing the child stick his tongue out at a man who could easily kill him and the one trying to protect him.

"Please don't kill him he is but a child and he knows not what he does" Jason tried to plead with the man.

"I Khal Graggo like little one has no fear" the man now known as Khal Graggo laughed then said something to the men with him and they nodded in agreement except the one that Jason had cut scowled and said something to the Khal.

"He says you cut him and now he wishes vengeance, you shall fight to the death against my Khol" said the Khal as if this made sense.

"W-what n-n-no I can't do that I have to raise this boy and make sure he knows who he is I'm not going to risk my duty for your Khol's dignity" Jason said trying to show no fear.

"You fight like man or die like coward and we take the child" said the Khal sternly.

Jason nodded his head put the child down and lifted the sword ready to fight for this boy's life. The Khol he had cut stood in front of him and was about to charge when something Jason never would've thought of happened. The little boy charged the Khol and bit him as hard as his little jaw could right on the hand that was by the Khols side and managed to bite off his pinky finger. The Khol shouted and went to slash downwards with his weapon when the child spun to the side and when the Khol looked his way the child spat the finger and a mouthful of blood at him and got him in his face. Before it could continue the Khal grabbed the child.

"This child is fierce he is Dothraki he shall join the Khalasar and be a true warrior" the Khal laughed. Even the Khol who he had bitten laughed and nodded. Jason was confused as to what had just happened, the boy was supposed to be three and he seemed like a sweet boy, maybe Jason thought it was seeing his family be butchered that had already begun to change the child.

"His name what is it?" The Khal asked, Jason didn't even know his mother had yet to name him.

"Um Walderan Tarbeck" Jason thought naming the child after his grandfather would work rather nicely, Khal Graggo however thought differently for he shook his head and spat.

"Such a soft name for fierce child need strong name" Khal Graggo said as he thought, then his face split in a grin.

"Ah I know you child shall be called Talric and you shall be my khalakka" the Khal laughed loudly.


End file.
